Niezidentyfikowane gatunki smoków
W uniwersum filmowym Jak wytresować smoka pojawiają się gatunki smoków, które nie zostały nazwane ani zidentyfikowane. Niniejsza strona poświęcona jest tym smokom. Jak wytresować smoka '' Smok #1 Smok pojawił się po raz pierwszy w napisach końcowych filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka. Ze zdjęć może wynikać, że stanowi dość spokojne i posłuszne zwierzę domowe. Na mapie Czkawki, a także w Making of How to Train Your Dragon 2, został przedstawiony jako Krill (prawdopodobnie). Co ciekawe, identyczny smok pojawiał się w pierwszych koncepcjach filmu, jako jeden ze smoków polujących Stoika. Credits_dragon.png Credits_dragon_2.png Krill.jpg Map dragon 8.png Smok #2 Smok po raz pierwszy pojawia się w napisach końcowych, swoim wyglądem bardzo przypomina Śmiertnika Zębacza. Na mapie Czkawki pojawia się dwukrotnie, pod nazwą Dashwing, a także jako Xotume. Possible dashwing.png Fishlegs dragon 3.png 640px-Map dragon 25.png|Dashwing Map dragon 2.png|Xotume Possible_dashwing_2.png Smok #3 Ciało tego smoka jest długie i pokryte kolcami, przypomina nieco połączenie Szeptozgona z Ponocnikiem. Jest on symbolem Wandali, pojawiającym się między innymi na okładce Smoczego Podręcznika. Smoczy Podręcznik.png|Smoczy Podręcznik Book.jpg|Symbol wandali Unknown_dragon.jpg Unknown_dragon2.jpg Unknown_dragon3.jpg Unknown_dragon4.jpg ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Wszystkie smoki, które nie zostały zidentyfikowane, zamieszkiwały Smocze Sanktuarium. Niektóre znajdowały się również w armii Drago Krwawdonia. Smok #1 Smok ten sylwetką przypomina Windgnashera, jedynie jego głowa prezentuje się nieco inaczej - gad ma charakterystyczną kryzę, złożoną z łagodnie zakończonych, wąskich kostnych wypustek. Sam pysk jest duży, przypomina pysk Shovelhelma. Na jego nosie widać uwypuklenie, coś w rodzaju rogu. Smok kilkakrotnie pojawia się w filmie, jednak nie odgrywa tam znaczącej roli, występuje jedynie w tle. Pokazane osobniki mają barwę niebieską (do granatu) i zieloną. Red Death F2.png Red Death F2 2.png Nieznany.smok.httyd.2..jpeg Nieznany_smok78.png Nieznany_smok43.png Nieznany_smok_56.png Alle drachen.gif Smok #2 Smok ten sylwetką niewiele odbiega od Thunderclawa, jednak jego przednie łapy są nieco masywniejsze, a tylnie krótsze niż u wspomnianego gatunku, co sprawia, że gad porusza się na wszystkich czterech kończynach. Można u niego zaobserwować duży łeb, okolony z tyłu kryzą z kostnych wypustek, choć nie tak gęstych jak u smoka opisywanego w punkcie pierwszym. Jego pysk przypomina pysk Shovelhelma, z tym że smok ten nie posiada ostrego zakończenia, "rogu", pod brodą, a jego linia uzębienia biegnie równo. Ma również dodatkowo dwa wyraźnie widoczne, wystające z paszczy kły. Występuje głównie w ubarwieniu zielono-brązowym, czarno-czerwonym oraz bladobłękitno-niebieskim. W filmie wysuwa się na pierwszy plan jedynie podczas pierwszego spotkanie Czkawki ze smokami z Sanktuarium, kiedy zostaje przez niego uspokojony za pomocą płonącej klingi Piekielnika. Występuje również w usuniętej wersji początku filmu, gdzie miał zostać uratowany przez Valkę z lochów w forcie Ereta. BjnEHhUIQAApDdu.jpg Smoczeostrze.jpg Nieznany_smok_15.jpg Nieznany smok 17.png Dragon-2blue.png Dragon 2.2.png Dragon 2.5.png Nieznany_smok_16.png Alle drachen.gif Nieznany_smok_18.png|Na tej grafice smok posiada niewłaściwy dla swojej rasy róg nosowy Smok #3 Ciało tego smoka do złudzenia przypomina ciało Kroplorwija. Różni się od niego jedynie niuansami, z których najbardziej widocznym jest rząd długich, nieostrych kolców zamiast płetwy grzbietowej. Także na łbie gada występują jedynie wypustki, a nie płetwa. Jego łuski są jasnozielone, zaś ciemne, nieregularne plamy na nich - w ciemniejszym odcieniu tego samego koloru. Pojawia się przelotnie w tle i nie odgrywa znaczącej roli w filmie. 640px-Sub-scauldron.jpeg Nieznany_smok_32.png Nieznany_smok_33.png Nieznany_smok_34.png Nieznany_smok_35.png Nieznany_smok_36.png Z.jpg Smok #4 Przypomina Śmierciozaura, z tą różnicą, że ma czerwoną barwę. Jest wyraźnie garbaty i potężny. Na mapie Czkawki występuje pod nazwą ''Snaptdo (prawdopodobnie). Smok ten jest jednym z dawnych konceptów wyglądu Chmuroskoka. Map dragon 1.png Snagglefang.jpg Snaptdo.png ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 Smok #1 Smok ten pojawił się już w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. Ma charakterystyczną kryzę z tyłu głowy i wypustki na grzbiecie. W kolejnej odsłonie trylogii możemy go zobaczyć głównie w kolorze niebieskim i czerwonym. Trailer49.png Karty Śledzika Smok #1 Smok ten przypomina coś pomiędzy Zmiennoskrzydłym a Drzewokosem. Newdragon-cardK.jpg Mapa Czkawki Smok #1 Smok ten przypomina Drzewokosa połączonego ze Śmiercipieśniem, jednak ma trochę inny układ skrzydeł. Jest to concept art Śmiercipieśnia, wtedy jeszcze zwanego Songwing. W innych źródłach opisywany jest prawdopodobnie jako Boetuntif i Torcherous Thunderfire. DeathsongK.jpg|Songwing Map dragon 3.png|Torcherous Thunderfire Map_dragon_13.png|Boetuntif Songwing_concept.jpg Boetuntif_concept.jpg Fishlegs_dragon_1.png Smok #2 Smok ten przypomina Straszliwca straszliwego, ale ma dłuższy ogon, inny kształt pyska i przede wszystkim porusza sie na dwóch łapach zamiast na czterech. Występuje na mapie Czkawki pod nazwą Sotole Taf. Map dragon 28.png|Sotole Taf Sotole-taf.jpg 'Pozostałe smoki z map' Map dragon 33.png Map dragon 32.png Map dragon 29.png|Bighound Map dragon 28.png|Sotole Taf Map dragon 24.png|Ngoen is tstuvtxo wish outh Map dragon 23.png|Goute Fisogi Map dragon 19.png|Najprawdopodobniej Miażdżytłuk Kafar Dragons888.png 640px-Map dragon 31.png|Scoulddr, tothe shot vut loetls 640px-Map dragon 26.png|Ronta Ingsti, Strange fish 100 more sot is touz 640px-Map dragon 25.png|Dashwing,Dashwing very funny makes zota+ 640px-Map dragon 20.png|Touns Scote 639px-Map dragon 27.png|Islani, venoss theme is 615px-Map dragon 34.png|Tolkht dt steckt or 570px-Map dragon 18.png|Fieotl 492px-Map dragon 22.png|Down wazy hront loet alone foir 512px-Map dragon 21.png|Downbase Map dragon 17.png|Najprawdopodobniej Thunderpede Map dragon 16.png|Oeits stkot Map dragon 15.png|Dole stan Map dragon 14.png|Sorr Map dragon 12.png|Scult wrap Map dragon 11.png|Bubblebock, funny dragon Map dragon 10.png|Nohtdax int Map dragon 9.png|Furnace Map dragon 7.png|Najprawdopodobniej Sliquifier Map dragon 6.png|Najprawdopodobniej Ripwrecker Map dragon 5.png|Dxwl xthot Map dragon 4.png|Najprawdopodobniej Zaduśny Zdech Map dragon 3.png|Tocherous Thunderfire Map dragon 2.png|Xotume Grafiki oraz plakaty Mystery.jpg Dragon_Silhouette.png Zobacz też Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Gatunki smoków